


Monopoly

by nickwritesstuff



Series: Kleinsen~ [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickwritesstuff/pseuds/nickwritesstuff
Summary: Evan, Alana and Jared play a game of Monopoly. Jared rage quits, Evan is having fun, and Alana is good/terrible at matchmaking, but she tries anyway.





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't add custom tags from my phone, how fun. Anyways, Confident!Evan is kind of back, I still don't write in every stutter, just a few, because I have no idea what am I doing.  
> I wrote this while watching Harry Potter, so it took me about two hours. Don't expect more.  
> English is not my first language, and I wrote this on a phone, so if you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them.  
> Anyways, enjoy this... Thing.

It was supposed to be a nice day with Evan and Alana. And then the electricity went out, so Monopoly eventually had to happen.

"Evan fucking Hansen, if you buy that goddamn-" Jared started yelling as he leaned over the boardgame.

"I'll buy it, thank you." Evan grinned, handing his money to Alana. She took it, and handed him back a card - while laughing uncontrollably.

"OH, FUCK OFF, I WANTED THAT!" Jared lost it. He slammed his fists on the table, making the while boardgame shake.

"Tough luck, you're in prison. Again." Evan laughed as he put down his newly bought card.

"I don't know how you're doing this, but this is YOUR FUCKING FAULT." Jared whined, throwing away his money, making a mess.

"Look, Jared, here. You're out of prison. It's your turn." Alana gave him a reassuring smile, clearly trying to play peacemaker. Jared sighed, rolled the dice, drew a card, and then...

"GO TO PRISON? WHAT KIND OF FUCKERY IS THAT?!" he yelled, making Alana and Evan laugh out loud. "I quit, I give up life, fuck this game, fuck you all, fuck this... FUCK!"

"Act like it's my fault you suck at Monopoly." Evan tried to be serious, but his face was still red from laughing.

"It IS your fault." Jared rolled his eyes.  
"You guys should totally kiss." Alana grinned, standing up.

"Wh- There is no way I'm kissing that cheater!" Jared blushed slightly, pointing at Evan, earning a soft 'hey!' from the taller boy.

"That's not what you said a few weeks ago, dear." Alana smiled, picking up the remains of the game. "I should go now."

"Wait, what did he say a few weeks ago?" Evan stopped her, and Jared swore he saw Alana's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Lana, don't you dare-" Jared warned her, clearly remembering that night, but no use.

"So he showed up at my doorstep the other day completely wasted..." she had to stop, because Jared jumped over the table, trying to make her shut up. Alana ducked and ran from Jared to the kitchen. "He started crying because of how cute-"

Jared psychically jumped on her, making them both fall on the kitchen floor. He sat on top of Alana, hands over her mouth. Then he felt wetness on his palms, making him pull away.

"Did you just fucking lick me?" he asked, brows furrowed. He couldn't stay shocked for long, because Alana pushed him off of herself and sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door.

"He started whining because you looked so cute in that sweater he bought you!" she yelled from inside, and Jared just froze. His eyes widened as he slowly turned to face Evan. The taller boy looked shocked, but... not mad.

"He likes you, Evan, and I know you like him too! You two have to talk, and I'm sorry Jared, but it's been **years**! Someone had to do something!" Alana explained as she opened the door. "I will go now, but know that I did it for you, and I'm sorry. Have a good talk!"  
She quickly went outside and closed the door behind herself, leaving the two boys alone.

"Years?" Evan asked quietly, as if he was afraid to talk any louder. Jared closed his eyes, and started scratching his left wrist. He really wasn't ready for this. _Okay, Kleimman, get your shit together._ _ _It's__ _ _ _been___ _ _ _ _five____ _ _ _ _ _years._____

Jared nodded, sighing softly, still facing Evan's general direction, but avoiding eye contact.

"Five." he said, but his voice was way too high and weak. He barely even recognised it.

"What?" he heard Evan's voice. It was infuriating. Why didn't he understand? Why did he have to be so... unsure, and- and anxious, and so fucking perfect?

"It's been five years, okay?" Jared found his voice, finally meeting Evan's eyes. "When I realised I lo- like you. I guess it's been longer, but... Yeah."

The quiet hurt his ears.

"Honestly, I didn't want you to know, so like... That's on Lana." he shrugged, and Evan was still standing there without a word. The shorter boy was getting frustrated. "Would you _please_ say something? Anything?" Jared snapped.

"Just... Be mad, and yell at me, or- or storm out, I don't care, okay? Would a fucking reaction kill you?" he rubbed his face with his hands, accidentally knocking off his glasses. "Great." he mumbled, pressing his back against the wall, but not picking them up. Who cares?

"Here." Evan finally spoke, much closer than Jared would've been comfortable with. They were standing only a feet apart from each other, and Evan was holding Jared's glasses. As Jared looked up at the taller boy, Evan put the glasses back where they belong, making Jared blush.

"I lo-like you too." he smiled softly, sort of making fun of Jared's 'confession', but he honestly couldn't care less.

"You... And you let me suffer here while you LIKE ME?" his eyes widened, fighting back a giggle.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know if you were serious." Evan lowered his head apologetically, and Jared couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He started off slow and quiet, but in a matter of seconds he was openly laughing, holding Evan's shoulders.

"We're both idiots, aren't we?" he asked when he finally calmed down, still clinging onto Evan.

"Seems like it." Evan smiled, wiping off some tears from Jared's cheeks. He didn't even notice he was crying. "So um..."

"Um?" Jared raised a brow, making Evan blush.

"Well, if you like me, and- and I like you, then what does it make us?"

Jared smiled, placing his hand on the back of Evan's neck, pulling him down so they could kiss easily if they wanted to. "How does boyfriends sound?" he asked, still smiling.

"It sounds..." Evan started, only stopping to finally connect their lips for a sweet unperfect second. Because Jared's glasses were in the way, and then their teeth met with an audible _click_ , but it was just the two of them. And then Evan pulled away, resting his forehead against Jared's, and he whispered "...absolutely perfect.", and Jared couldn't help but smile again. All he could think about was Evan, and that _this_ is what happiness really feels like. He had to thank Alana... After they were done, of course. Evan was a priority after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! I very much appreciate it. If you liked it, please don't forget to leave kudos and/or a comment, if you hated it, I'd be happy to hear some constructive criticism. There's always room for improvement!:)


End file.
